


I live in sweet captivity (so faithfully)

by vandrell



Series: grandmeister of soul consumption [1]
Category: Soul Eater, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (or rather allusions to it), (vague comfort but it'll get better!), Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Soul Eater knowledge not necessary, Soul Eater!AU, Witches (Soul Eater), canon character that is basically an OC at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandrell/pseuds/vandrell
Summary: Wen Qing takes her brother and escapes.---“My name is Wen Qing, Lord Death,” she rushes forward at his darkening expression, “I am a branch member of the Wen Clan and a witch with Regeneration Magic. I am asking for asylum.”---the soul eater au no one asked for, Wen edition
Relationships: Wēn Níng & Wēn Xù, Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín & Wēn Qíng, Wēn Qíng & Wēn Xù, Wēn Qíng & Wēn Xù & Wēn Níng
Series: grandmeister of soul consumption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959922
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	I live in sweet captivity (so faithfully)

**Author's Note:**

> **What you need to know:** Witches are a race in the Soul Eater Universe that have a range of different magics (that we’re playing fast and hard with) but generally feel a strong urge for destruction (Pull of Magic). The exception to this is for Witches with Regeneration Magic (healing) though I’m doing a little tweaking. Generally Witches are primarily female though there can be male witches that are generally less powerful. 
> 
> Additionally, witches tend to have an animal theme and their spells focus around that theme. Witches often procreate with humans and their offspring are not always Witches. In Soul Eater canon there is a lot of backstory as to why Witches don’t generally get along with the DWMA. We will be slowly diving into that so you don’t need a whole lot of background on that as of now. 
> 
> This one is a lot less crack-y than the others so there are some allusions to sexual assault that are minor, but are canon-typical. 
> 
> I am using [CherFleur's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur) Nie Qiuheng as Nie dad (thank you to them for always allowing me to steal Nie dad). 
> 
>   
> STRAP IN THIS BE A LONG(ER) ONE

“ _A sound soul dwells_

_Within a sound mind_

_And a sound body._ ”

Wen Qing repeats to this over and over to herself. She can’t lose herself to the Pull that holds her family. Even if she’s a branch member, sometimes she can feel the tinge of the hatred they hold towards the rest of humanity. Her magic wasn’t much in the eyes of her family but it was still strong enough to let her taste their collective anger. 

But if she lets herself even just _taste_ that power, she can’t protect her brother. And there’s nothing in her life that is more important to her than Wen Ning. Her brother who somehow, for all their ‘ _strong_ , dominant’ genes wasn’t a witch. And on one hand she is so grateful (and she hates herself for it) because it means that he won’t be disparaged by her family. Since even though the head of the Wen Clan, and his heirs, were male, male witches were grunts and _weak_ in the eyes of witches. 

(She didn’t know _how_ Wen Ruohan had managed to take control of the Wen Clan when he was male but it said things about him that she didn’t want to contemplate.)

But on the other hand, her brother couldn’t protect himself. He was _human_ , painfully so, and while he still had magic (she was so, _so_ thankful he did) and could transform into an animal form it wasn’t much compared to the power wielded by the main lineage. 

She tried to keep him under the radar and safe but for all that the Witch Clans, and the Wens in particular, hated her Regeneration Magic because it wasn’t destructive, they always sought her out to do this or that. And since her brother was her only weak spot, they loved to take advantage of it and force her to do their bidding. 

Enough was enough, though. Wen Qing was tired of fearing for her brother’s life. She needs them to escape. To disappear. So she could focus on whatever was happening to Wen Ning’s soul’s wavelength. 

(That she couldn’t immediately figure it out and _fix it_ scared her.) 

Wen Qing stares at the glass in front of her, brows furrowed. She glances around her, suddenly paranoid that the family members that watch her apartment from nearby rooftops, her “guards,’ will appear out of thin air. She’d slipped past them earlier - it’s easy enough to lace their alcohol with sleeping agents - but she can’t take any chances. Luckily, the street is still dark and quiet and _empty_. 

It had taken her too long to figure out how to contact _him_. Too many nights of simultaneously avoiding her Clan and other witches, her brother, and the attention of the meisters and the death weapons she was following. It was her only lead though so she had persisted. And after months of using Soul Protect to hide herself - she’d never thought that their parents’ last teachings would be so necessary - she’d finally managed to chance upon a meister and death weapon contacting Death. 

She’s keeps her lips drawn tight, careful to not make any noise that might draw attention, as she traces, 

_42-42-564_

on the window.

The glass ripples, waves of light bouncing from corner to corner and a faint ringing sound filling the air. She glances down the street again before turning back to the glass. 

“Who are you.” The pale face of Death fills the glass and Wen Qing swallows her instinctive fear. 

“Lord Death.” She bows shallowly.

“You’re _not_ one of mine.” The solemn face of Lan Qiren twists in anger. “How did you get this number?” 

Hurriedly, Wen Qing begins, “My name is Wen Qing, Lord Death,” she rushes forward at his darkening expression, “I am a branch member of the Wen Clan and a witch with Regeneration Magic. I am asking for asylum.” 

Lan Qiren tilts his head in question, “What?” 

“Asylum. For my brother and I.” As an afterthought, “And perhaps my cousin if I can convince him.” 

“Why?” 

“I can’t protect my brother nor myself from the Wen Clan and other Clans. I just want my brother to be safe. And…” she inhales deeply, “I know what Wen Ruohan did to Nie Qiuheng.” 

A pause. 

Wen Qing swallows nervously. It is a gamble, but the only thing she has to bargain with. Death had never been known for taking chances. And she was a witch. A Wen Witch, to make it worse. The DWMA had started to come after Wen Witches with a prejudice (not that they dealt any better with other Witch Clans) after Wen Ruohan had done _something_ to kill Death’s favored Death Scythe, Nie Qiuheng. 

And she’d been party to Nie Qiuheng’s death. 

It was something that made Wen Qing sick to the stomach whenever she thought of it. 

That night. That _horrific_ , _gut-wrenching_ night, Wen Qing had come home with trembling hands and a sinking feeling that nothing would ever be the same. Her brother (her sweet, innocent brother) had taken one look at her and asked what was wrong. He hadn’t asked about the blood on her hands. The wavering in her soul. The _twist_ in her soul that would never again be the same. 

“What do you know?” He demands, face drawn into a scowl of fury.

Wen Ning presses her lips together and stands firm. “Only if you give us asylum.” 

“...Fine. Tomorrow night. Before midnight. At the Deathtown Parlor, _only with your brother and cousin_. And if you tell anyone this number, _I will find you_.” 

The image ripples and Wen Qing is left staring at her own gaunt face. She exhales shakily before drawing in a steadying breath. It’s more than she’d expected, but less time than she’d hoped for. She needs to find a way to get a hold of her cousin without drawing the attention of Wen Ruohan, which is much easier said than done. 

She leans her forehead against the glass, its coolness distracting her from the panic that is bubbling in her soul.

Daylight would be best, she decides. Witches are less active during the day and she knows her _other_ cousin, at least, will be asleep. And Wen Ruohan is usually off doing something that Wen Qing does her best to avoid thinking about then. So she has a better chance of vanishing without a trace. 

But it still isn’t much time to convince her cousin. She can only hope that he’s feeling...cooperative tomorrow. 

Leaning away from the glass, Wen Qing smoothes out the nonexistent wrinkles in her clothing, taking comfort in the stark white crisp fabric beneath her hands. She walks down the street, keeping to the shadows out of habit, towards the small apartment she’d bought for Wen Ning and herself as soon as she was capable. As she walks out of the side street, she pulls out the basket of herbs that she’d been ‘gathering’. 

Drawing up to her building, she casts a look around the empty street again as she pulls her keys out. 

Familiar laughter echoes out of their apartment and Wen Qing pauses, heart thudding in her heart. _No_. 

Steeling herself for a fight (that she’ll _lose_ \- this is why she needs her cousin), Wen Qing steadies her hands and unlocks the door. She’s faced with her _other_ cousin and his hanger-on whose name she can’t currently bother herself to actually dig up. And her brother sits, cowering, on the other side of the room - she feels herself start to slip. 

“Ah, Wen Qing!” Wen Chao slurs. 

_Is he **drunk**?!_ Wen Qing feels the madness tinge her vision red before she pushes it back. 

“Wen Chao,” she says, reluctantly dropping her keys into the bowl they put by the door, “Cousin. What can I do for you?” 

“Where were you?” He stands, unsteadily wobbling before focusing on her. 

For all that Wen Chao was truly a useless bastard of a man who didn’t deserve the position afforded to him by being the youngest son of Wen Ruohan, the Wen genes were strong in him. She could feel his eyes examining her soul and magic reaching and prodding experimentally. Wen Chao’s magic feels like _slime_ , which she supposes fits his persona of a slug. 

She pulls her magic deeper into herself and ensures her Soul Protect is airtight. “I was checking on the moonshade.” 

“ _Hm_.” And the facade breaks as he tumbles back onto her couch. 

Wen Qing is very glad that they’ll be leaving tomorrow because she doesn’t think she’d be able to stand having that couch any longer after Wen Chao and the woman cuddle obnoxiously. She’d have to burn it to get the stench of their pheromones off it. 

“Cousin,” she starts again, “what can I do for you?” 

“I need more of that - ” he frowns in thought, “that one thing!” 

Her eyebrows lift of their own accord. ‘ _He must truly be wasted_ ’, she thinks in disgust. 

“What thing?” she asks, even though she has a sinking feeling she knows what it is. Though...perhaps this will be good for her plans tomorrow actually. 

“The _thing_!” he hisses, frowning heavily. 

“The stami-” 

“Yes!” He cuts her off, glancing worriedly at Wang Lingjiao ( _that’s_ her name - Wen Qing vaguely remembers the last time the woman had screamed at Wen Ning for not remembering her name). 

Wen Qing wants to laugh. She desperately wants to laugh. To break into hysterical laughter and just be done. Because she is _tired_ of catering to the main branch’s whims. Her magic shouldn’t have to be used for such, such _trivial_ and stupid things. 

“Okay.” She sighs, “Let me go mix it together for you.” 

She pauses and she steps into the corridor, and looks back at Wen Ning with worry in her eyes. Can she trust Wen Chao alone with her brother? ~~She can’t - of course she can’t - she’s never been able to trust _anyone_ with her brother.~~

Her brother simply meets her eyes and smiles (How can he form a smile in this situation? When he knows what she was doing? And what is at risk?). So she swallows her fear and walks into her workroom, Wen Chao and Wang Lingjiao’s laughter echoing behind her. 

She almost closes the door in habit before remembering herself and leaving it cracked open. She trusts her brother to at least _scream_ if something happens. He’s got enough magic to daze Wen Chao at the very least. 

Quickly, Wen Qing dumps the ingredients she needs into the cauldron and places a hand over it. She closes her eyes and lets the magic seep out of her fingers into the cauldron. And with another pulse of magic, she infuses a time-activated sleeping component to the potion. That way she can _ensure_ that Wen Chao and his manipulative tendencies _stay out of the way_. 

It won’t be noticeable, and it’s weak enough that it’ll dissipate quickly. And Wen Chao is of weak enough mind that he won’t notice it, either. The alcohol certainly doesn’t help his capacity for rational thought - not to mention that the way that Wang Lingjiao drapes herself over him must make his brain short out. 

For all that Witches hate Regeneration Magic, they’ve never been very good at noticing it. It’s something Wen Qing is not ashamed to take advantage of. 

She bottles up the potion, sealing it with a touch of magic and steps out of her workroom and into the living room. Wen Chao and Wang Lingjiao are still chattering, wrapped up in each other like octopuses. She clears her throat pointedly as they continue to somehow manage to mutter sweet bullshit while they suck face. 

(She’s never understood the appeal of the exchange of bodily fluids. But perhaps that’s because she’s spent so much time covered in them.) 

Holding out the potion, she clears her throat again, louder. This gets Wen Chao’s attention and he disentangles, just a bit, from Wang Lingjiao to take the potion. He looks up at Wen Qing, “Is it-?”

She nods. 

He grins widely and his face looks _so_ much like Wen Ruohan - she stifles a shudder. 

“Thank you, my beloved cousin! What would our clan ever do without you?” He turns to her brother. “And your lovely brother, of course.” 

His face twists lecherously and Wen Qing clenches her fists. This is not a fight that she can win, no matter how much she wishes to throttle Wen Chao. 

Wen Chao laughs loudly as he pulls Wang Lingjiao to her feet and wraps an arm around her waist. “I’ll make good use of this, Cousin.” 

The door shuts behind them with a _bang!_ and Wen Qing feels their souls walk and walk and walk until they’re out of her Magic Sense range. She lets out a sigh of relief and quickly locks the door. 

“ _A-jie_!” Wen Ning cries and runs across the room to her, falling into her outstretched arms. “I didn’t know what to do! Wen Chao knew I was here and he kept knocking and I - !” 

Wen Qing thickly swallows the worry that was lodged in her throat and clutches Wen Ning closer to her, running a soothing hand down his back. “You did the right thing, A-Ning. It’s better that you let them in. It’s what we would’ve normally done. You did the right thing.” 

Wen Ning nods shortly, face still buried in her arms. He sniffles once and then pushes out of her arms. She feels empty without him in her arms, but he’s been getting too old for her to constantly hold and carry for years now. 

“Did you - were you able to - to contact Lord Death?” he asks. 

Wen Qing smiles tightly and nods. “I did. We have until tomorrow night and then we’re finally free.” 

Wen Ning breaks into a small, shy smile, true joy flitting across his face (and Wen Qing’s heart aches at the sight) before shattering. “What about gege _?_ ”

Her brother is too kind for his own good. The world doesn’t deserve him and Wen Qing will do whatever it takes to keep him safe and free. 

“I’m going to go to see him tomorrow.” 

“But - ” 

“I’m going.” Her voice is firm. “There’s no other choice, A-Ning. He _needs_ to come with us, but if I can’t convince him and he refuses to come - ” Her voice cracks, and she hates herself a little bit for it. “ - you come first. You’ll always come first, A-Ning.” 

Her precious brother goes red and Wen Ning softens. He’d never survive in their Clan, let alone with other Witches. He nods, looking at the floor, and Wen Qing hugs him again. “I’ll do my best, A-Ning, but gege is stubborn.” 

“You’re far more stubborn, A-Jie.” 

“Hey!” She laughs and shoves Wen Ning away from her. “Now go to bed. We have a lot to prepare for tomorrow.” 

He nods and scampers to his room. Wen Qing watches him go, her heart still beating quickly in fear. If Wen Chao had… 

She shakes her head, walks over to the kitchen, and pulls the water jug out of the fridge. Pouring herself a glass of water, Wen Qing taps her finger against the kitchen counter as she runs through everything they need to do to have a clean break. 

They needed to pack their belongings - what was important to them at the very least. Clothes could easily be replaced but the few trinkets they had from others of their branch family could not. Wen Qing needed to bring the contents of most of her workroom with her. She didn’t know if Death would let her practice her magic, and Wen Qing would do _anything_ for her brother (even cut out a part of herself), but she hoped he would. 

Wen Qing was also debating pretending that she and Wen Ning had gone on a journey for materials or something. That way they at least had a few days head start before Wen Ruohan started tearing Death City apart looking for them. They’d gone on journeys like that before, so it wouldn’t be out of character. She’d just have to make sure and tell an attendant when she went to the Wen Clan tomorrow. 

It’d be a way to legitimize her going to the Wen Clan tomorrow anyway. Wen Ruohan didn’t like it when she went off on her own ( _ ~~he was a controlling, oppressive, **insane** monster~~_) and had mandated that she notify him of any ‘trips’ she took. 

A more difficult part of tomorrow would be convincing her cousin. He was...kind yet stubborn, but he had _moments_ that she attributed to growing up in a family where everyone was awful. 

She’ll have to make sure he’s actually in the Clan realm tomorrow so that she can meet with him before going to inform an attendant of their absence. Her cousin isn’t happy there - he’s always had an interest in her Regeneration Magic, but he’s a Short-Range Witch and his talents had always lied heavily in Calculation Spells and fire-themed spells. 

But she’d been dropping hints, and she knows Wen Ning has been too -- her cousin has such a soft spot for her brother when he’d never cared about anyone else. 

Nodding to herself, Wen Qing finishes her glass of water and stretches. 

Only 24 more hours till they were free. 

***

The next morning dawns with a bright sky. Wen Qing is still blearily blinking at her open window when there are rapid knocks on her door and then her brother bursts into the room and jumps on her bed. 

Wen Qing groans, “You’re too old for this.” 

“I will never be too old for this, A-Jie,” Wen Ning beams, and ‘ _oh, the knowledge of their impending freedom has freed him too.’_ “What do you need me to do today?” 

Wen Qing pats Wen Ning on the head and shoves him a little to the side gently so she can sit up. “Can you pack only what is important? And the things in my workroom? We have to make it seem as if we’re coming back.

“I’m going to go to the Clan and tell them we’re going to look for some materials. That way they don’t suspect anything for a bit and they’ll just think we’re late or ran into trouble or something. That way, we’ll have time before they think to start looking for us. So leave most of our clothes unless you really want it.” 

Wen Ning nods. “Are you going to talk to gege too?”

“I’ll try.” She doesn’t want to get his hopes up in case their cousin decides to be _very_ stubborn and oppositional. It’s a family trait, and if worst comes to worst then she’ll just have to out-stubborn him. “I’m not sure if he’ll listen, though.” 

“He will,” Wen Ning says firmly. “I know he will.” 

Wen Qing purses her lips and nods. She doesn’t know what makes her brother so sure, but she’ll trust him and hope that her cousin won’t be stupid. 

“Are you going now?” Wen Ning asks, face lightening. 

“If you’ll let me get out of bed, yes.” 

Wen Ning scrambles off her bed, nearly falling flat on his face. Wen Qing will never understand how her brother, with his (sort-of) animal-theme of _a cat_ , can be so clumsy. She’d always thought cats were graceful, but she supposes it could be excused as Wen Ning being young. She’s definitely seen litters of kittens struggling to walk and falling over themselves before, too young to have proper control of their motor functions. 

After Wen Ning closes her door behind him, Wen Qing flips her covers back and gets ready for the day. 

She steps out of her room and walks to the kitchen after pulling herself together. Her brother holds out a steaming mug of tea and she takes it with soft _“Thank you_ ”. 

“I should be back in a few hours. If I’m not, hide and go to Deathtown Parlor tonight and meet with Death. I think he’s honorable enough to help you even if I’m not there. If something happens to me I’ll try to get a message to you through a bird if I can.” 

“A-Jie-” 

“You _must_ , A-Ning. I don’t think anything...I _hope_ nothing will happen but I need you to be safe. I’ll be less distracted if I know you’ll be safe.” 

Wen Ning nods solemnly. 

“ _Thank_ _you_.” Wen Qing says. “Give me three hours to try and convince gege. Go pack.” 

He gives her another brief hug and leaves her alone in the kitchen. 

Wen Qing sighs heavily as she finishes her tea and places it in the sink. She grabs her satchel and keys from near the door and casts one look at the apartment. Anticipation and fear start thrumming to her brain and she pushes the Pull in her head down. She can’t afford to be anything other than clear-headed. The pulse of magic in the Wen Clan’s headquarters will fog her brain enough without her own fear contributing to it. 

She leaves their apartment and walks to a suitably secluded alley before closing her eyes and performing the Ritual that allows her access to the Wen Clan Realm. She clenches her teeth as she steps through the gate. 

The Wen Clan Realm is tinged its usual red, the sky dark and overcast. _‘Just how Wen Ruohan prefers it’_ , Wen Qing thinks bitterly. _‘With no thought whatsoever to anyone else.’_

She walks through the forest that surrounds and protects the headquarters, easily dodging the traps that reach for her. 

“Wen Qing,” a servant greets softly, staring at the ground, as she approaches the gate. 

She inclines her head, “Where is the secretary?” 

“In the tea room.” 

Nodding, Wen Qing sweeps past the Main Gate, infusing every inch of the superiority she’d been told she had into her walk. Confidence, even faked, is the only way she’d get through this ordeal. She had to trust that the other Wen Witches wouldn’t question her if she exuded enough confidence.

She quickly walks towards her cousin’s workroom which he doesn’t leave unless dragged out by his father and brother. Glancing down the empty hallway to ensure no one sees her enter his room, Wen Qing knocks on the door and lets herself in. 

“Cousin.” 

Wen Xu looks up from the tome he is perusing. 

“Wen Qing,” he says in surprise. 

She shuts the door behind her and, with a pulse of magic, activates the silencing spells that Wen Xu always takes care to embed in all his private spaces. His eyes narrow as his sigils shimmer into view before fading. 

“What is it?” He asks, shutting his book and turning to look up at her.

He doesn’t stand (he _towers_ over her) and Wen Qing is forever grateful that he _listened_ to her when she said that he reminded her of Wen Ruohan when he towered over her. 

“How - ” She pauses and purses her lips in thought. “How would you like to leave?” 

“Leave?” Wen Xu frowns, shifting in his chair. “Do you need someone to come with you to go gather materials?” 

_‘That’s a good cover for him, if he decides to come’_ , she thinks. “Yes and no.” 

He stares at her, waiting for her to elaborate. 

Wen Qing rolls the words over in her mouth. She loves her cousin...but does she trust him? He’s always done what Wen Ruohan has told him to do, even if he frowns and tries to moderate the destruction - and _how_ it _must_ call to him without the blessed barrier of Regeneration Magic. Even if he comes to her after every order, a wreck, blood staining his clothes and blisters littering his hands. Can she trust him to not immediately strike her down where she stands? Can she trust him with her brother’s life?

“A-Qing?” Wen Xu’s voice breaks her out of her worry. 

“Will you leave with us? Forever?”

“Forever?” He rolls the word over in his mouth, uncertainty and fear tinging the syllables. “What do you mean?” 

Wen Qing swallows roughly. This is her last chance. If she says anymore she can’t take it back. 

“I got us asylum,” she says in a hushed voice. It cracks noticeably, but she doesn’t care. 

His eyes widen. And he opens his mouth only to close it before any words can escape. She can see his brain working behind his dark eyes as he tries to puzzle through what she means. He’s always been too smart - and Wen Ruohan and Wen Chao might not appreciate it but she _does_. 

“For - for you and A-Ning?” 

“And you,” she says softly, “if you want to come with us.”

“I - ” His eyes dart to the side and his jaw clenches. “Who with?” 

She shakes her head. “I can’t tell you. Not unless you agree to come with me now.” 

His jaw works and Wen Qing bites her cheek. If he doesn’t agree to come she doesn’t know what she is going to do. Does she trust him to not tell Wen Ruohan? Does she trust him to not kill her where she stands and then go after Wen Ning? Does she trust him to carry this secret to his grave? 

Seconds stretch into minutes and Wen Ning is no longer sure how long she’s waited, in painful silence, for Wen Xu to come to a decision. 

“When?” 

She nearly sobs in relief. 

“Tonight,” she whispers, “but you need to come with me now. I’m going to tell Wen Ruohan’s secretary that I’m going to go gather materials...and you’ll be coming with me as an escort as we’ll be going through Yu territory.” 

He nods and stands, slouching. Wen Qing hasn’t seen him stand straight, tall and proud, unless he’s been with his father. She swallows back her gratitude and pushes back her tears. There’ll be enough time for that once they escape. 

“Just bring what you absolutely cannot live without,” she says. “We can replace anything else if we need to.” 

“My tools, then,” he says, glancing away at her nod. 

He gathers a satchel, snaps his fingers, and begins to shove books and used parchment into it. Her cousin had never been particularly talented with potions (though he’s much better at it than Wen Chao was - Wen Chao is truly abysmal and a poor excuse for a witch, if she’s being honest) and it showed in what he gathered from his workroom. 

She waits for him to finish packing much of his workroom into his bag, which must have a spatial magic spell on it if it’s able to hold so much. “Do you need anything from your room?” 

He pauses in thought before saying, “A few things.” 

“I’ll go inform the secretary, then. I’ll meet you by the Side Gate?” 

They leave Wen Xu’s workroom and he pauses by the door, closing his eyes and laying a hand against the door. Sigils pulse with light and Wen Qing watches with curiosity as magic pulses at the door. She looks at him with a questioning look. 

“Sealing it so no one tries to enter.” He smiles wryly. “Had to put it up because my stupid little brother kept trying to sneak in and steal my research.”

She shakes her head at Wen Chao’s foolishness and walks towards the tea room as Wen Xu heads down a different hallway towards his rooms. 

Taking a steadying breath in front of the tea room’s doors, Wen Qing knocks softly and enters when the secretary says, “Enter.” 

“Please inform Grand Coven Leader Wen Ruohan that I will be departing on a trip to gather materials for a research project. I will be taking my brother, Wen Ning, and Cousin Wen Xu with me as the journey will take me through the Yu Clan’s territory. I send my apologies for the belated notice.” 

The secretary glances up from the table she is sitting at and nods. “I will make a note. How long do you expect to be absent, and removing Wen Xu from his duties?” 

Her tone is disapproving and suspicious and Wen Qing flounders for a second before forcibly calming herself. She steadily says, “I expect the journey there to take two days. However, if we encounter any trouble from meisters and death weapons or the Yu Witches it may be longer. I am hoping to return within six days.” 

Hopefully that would be enough time to set up protective wards. Having Wen Xu to help her will expedite that since he’s much better than her at Calculation Spells. 

The secretary nods, face blank, and writes something down on the piece of paper in front of her. “Dismissed.” 

Wen Qing bows shallowly and exits the room, closing the door behind her softly. She walks down the hall and out the oppressive building that she hopes she will never have to see again. Outside, she lets out a sigh of relief and then quickens her pace towards the Side Gate. 

Wen Xu is waiting for her just outside the gate, fingers tapping on the strap of his satchel the only thing that gives away the nerves he is feeling. 

“Xu-gege,” she gasps as she stops in front of him. 

He gives her a startled smile and she blinks in shock. She hadn’t called him that in _years_. 

“ _A_ -Qing,” he says in greeting. 

She shakes off her shock and smooths her coat. “Let’s go.” 

He nods and they make their way away from the Wen Clan Headquarters through the forest until they are a sufficient distance away to make a gate back to Death City. 

“Wait,” Wen Xu says before they step through. 

She turns to him in question but his eyes are closed and she can feel his magic pulse before extinguishing itself. 

“Soul Protect,” Wen Xu murmurs to himself to finish the spell. He gestures for her to continue through the gate and Wen Qing nods, reaching out to make sure his soul is truly indistinguishable from normal humans. 

They quickly head down the empty alleys, dodging the bustling streets as they make their way back to her apartment. She places a hand on the door and discreetly removes the protection wards she’d put up earlier before taking out her keys and unlocking the door. She motions for Wen Xu to step through first and he does. 

“Xu-gege!” Wen Ning cries and leaps for Wen Xu. 

Wen Xu lets out a grunt of effort as he has to juggle his hold on his satchel and her little brother. Wen Qing smiles, the worry in her heart easing a little at the sight, and shuts the door behind her. 

“You came!” Wen Ning is saying, “Not that I didn’t think you would, but - ” 

Wen Xu shushes Wen Ning. “I understand, little cousin. I’m glad I’m here too.” 

“When are we leaving?” Wen Ning turns and asks her, still enveloped in Wen Xu’s arms. 

“Now, if you both will stop cuddling.” Wen Qing’s smile probably lightens her scolding tone. 

Wen Ning pouts but moves away from Wen Xu, whose fingers linger on Wen Ning’s arm for just a brief second, and Wen Qing feels a pang of regret for leaving him behind in that estate for so long, alone with his father and brother who don’t care for anything but power. 

“I’ll go get our stuff then!” Wen Ning scampers away down the hall. 

Wen Xu looks at Wen Qing with an almost despondent expression on his face before looking away. Clearing her throat, Wen Qing clears her throat and squeezes his arm. “Give me one moment.” 

She heads to her room and grabs the small bag of her personal trinkets that she’d packed late last night. Bringing it out to the foyer where Wen Xu is standing, not having moved since she’d left him, she pulls out a pendant. 

“Here.” She holds it out to him. 

He looks at her with a questioning expression, not taking it from her. 

She rolls her eyes. “Take it!” 

Slowly Wen Xu takes it and at her pointed glance, pulls it over his head and tucks it beneath his shirt. 

“What is it?” he asks. 

“It used to be one of the Elders’ in our Branch,” he startles, but she ignores him and continues, “It’ll help you with the Pull.” 

She gives him a pointed look, narrowing her eyes at him until he nods. “You have to tell me if it gets bad. You need the destruction in a way that I don’t and A-Ning especially doesn’t. And sometimes it gets so bad for me that I have to lock myself in my workroom away from people, so I can’t imagine what it’s like for you.” 

Wen Xu purses his lips and glances away, touching the pendant under his shirt absentmindedly. “I’ll handle it.” 

“You’re _family_ , Xu-gege. And you’re here with us now. You don’t have to handle it on your own like you used to do. You can let us help you. And maybe I can figure something out to make it stop.” 

Wen Xu shakes his head. “You can’t stop it, A-Qing. It’s part of us, of me. It won’t ever go away, and there’s nothing you can do to stop its effect on me.” He smiles sadly. “And I don’t want you to do anything about it. How else am I supposed to protect you and A-Ning without my magic?” 

Frowning, Wen Qing grits her teeth. “You don’t need to fight anymore, Wen Xu.” 

He snorts softly in disbelief. “You say that, A-Qing, but I don’t think I’ll ever believe you. All I’ve ever done is fight and spill blood.” 

“That’s all I’ve ever done too,” she says softly. 

“But you at least put people back together,” he stares at his hands, “I’ve never been able to do that. And you only ever fight for A-Ning.” 

Wen Qing almost chokes on the bile that rises in her throat as she remembers the feeling of blood spilling over her hands as her magic _twisted_ and _pulled_ and _destroyed_. 

“A-Qing?” “A-Jie?”

She looks up from where she’s staring at her hands. She clenches them into fists and places them at her side. Swallowing, she forces her voice to remain steady and says, “Are you ready to go, A-Ning?”

Her brother is standing at the edge of the living room, looking at them cautiously. He nods once and comes to stand next to them. “I think I have everything.” 

Smiling, she says, “I trust that you do. Come on, we’d better leave now or we won’t make it on time.” 

They leave the apartment, Wen Qing locking it behind them and leading them out of the building and down a deserted side street. She feels Wen Xu’s gaze on her as they walk and she ignores it. Wen Ning is chattering about nothing softly at Wen Xu’s side and his words fall over her numb body. They’ll find out soon enough that she’s not who they think she is. She’s not a healer. All she’s ever done with her magic is hurt people - it’s no wonder that the Tingshan He Clan never want to speak to her. She is truly a Wen, no matter what she pretends. 

As they near Deathtown Parlor, Wen Ning’s chattering grows quiet, the sky dark, and the street pin-drop silent. 

“Are you sure about this?” Wen Xu asks her seriously, a knowing look in his eyes that she avoids, “We don’t have to do this. We can just leave the city and run.” 

Wen Qing steels herself and nods sharply. “I don’t want to run anymore. And I don’t want Wen Ning to have to run. And you deserve to have a home for once and running won’t let us do that.”

She looks up at him and he meets her gaze for a long second before nodding. He steps back and she reaches up to push open the door before pausing. 

“Put your hood up.” 

Wen Xu lifts an eyebrow but flips his hood over his head, shadowing his face. It wouldn’t do for Death to recognize the Heir to the Wen Clan and immediately strike him down. 

Taking one more glance at Wen Ning (he smiles at her, reassuring and bright), she steels herself and pushes open the door. It opens with a creak, breaking the silence of the street. The floorboards creak under their feet as they enter the main room. 

The door shuts behind them ominously and they stand in the dark of the room in silence. Wen Qing notes that the place must be long abandoned as Wen Ning coughs lightly from the dust in the air and she notes the dimly street-lit broken furniture that litters the ground.

And she has no idea what, or rather who, they are supposed to be waiting for. She doubts Death would come see them himself but she has no idea what to expect and it scares her. 

There’s a creak from inside the building and her head snaps towards it. “Who’s there?” 

Silence and then more creaks as someone approaches. Wen Qing is about to step forward, hands raised, when she’s pushed back slightly by Wen Xu who steps in front of her. He shakes his head at her when she tugs at his sleeve angrily. “I’m better than you,” he whispers. 

“But - ” she cuts herself off. _'But the Pull_ , she finishes in her head. Wen Xu wouldn’t appreciate her accidentally spilling clan secrets to whoever has come to meet them. 

Another creak and then a door swings open, light spilling into the main room they’re in, illuminating the rotting floor beneath them. 

Wen Qing squints at the backlit figure and swallows down her horror as she recognizes the figure. 

Nie Mingjue. 

Potentially the only person other than Death that she dreads having to explain her nightmare to. Nie Mingjue has been known to come after Wen Clan Witches with a vengeance nearing madness that caused Wen Ruohan to issue a kill-on-sight order on him. He’s taken advantage of his Death Scythe status and the Nie ability to function as both a meister and weapon ruthlessly - never once missing an opportunity to slay one of her family. She’d lived in fear that he would come across Wen Ning by chance and she would never know what happened to her brother. 

No wonder Death sent him. He must be the only other person in the world who wants to know what happened to Nie Qiuheng as much as Death does. 

She swallows her fear and walks around Wen Xu who is frozen. 

“Wen Qing, is it?” Nie Mingjue’s voice is quiet, contrary to what she’d expected, but she supposes that they are trying to be subtle. 

“Yes,” she forces out, “and this is my brother and cousin.” 

Nie Mingjue studies them intently and Wen Qing forces her body to remain steady. 

“Come with me,” he says gruffly. He turns away and walks back through the door he’d exited from. 

After a glance back at her brother and Wen Xu, who is standing stiffly, she follows. They enter into a room that has a large round table in the center of it. Wen Qing stops just inside the room when she notices that _Lan Xichen_ is also sitting at the table. 

“Sit.” 

They sit. Wen Qing across from Lan Xichen, Wen Ning to her right, and Wen Xu to her left. 

Nie Mingjue sits next to Lan Xichen and leans forward, resting his head on his hands. 

“I believe you have something to tell me, now.” 

Wen Qing swallows and prepares for her heart to break into smithereens and her family to hate her. _But_ if they’re finally safe, what does she matter?

**Author's Note:**

> title from Black Paper Moon (Soul Eater Ending)
> 
> 42-42-564 when said aloud in Japanese is ‘shini-shini-goroshi’ which translates to death-death-murder.
> 
> thank you [camie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderfullasarcasm/pseuds/blenderfullasarcasm) for dealing with my word vomit and poor editing. I was very much tempted to make Wen Chao's animal theme Jabba the Hutt - alas my brain told me no. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://vandrell.tumblr.com/)! And feel free to come screech at me about the hell we're in with this AU. 
> 
> /[vandrell](https://vandrell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
